


there's something in the light

by emilia_kaisa



Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [12]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Character Study, EurovisionSongChallenge, I Tried, Not Beta Read, belgium - Freeform, wake up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: I wake up every nightI can't find anyone to praySomewhere in the lightChanging all up
Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619623
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	there's something in the light

**Author's Note:**

> The song: relationship  
> Me: CHARACTER STUDY
> 
> Inspired by 'Wake up' by Eliot

_ I wake up every night _

_ I can't find anyone to pray _

_ Somewhere in the light _

_ Changing all up _

Sometimes she wishes things were different. Sometimes, when she sits awake at nights, staring at the cold white walls, she lets herself wonder. 

If she could change the past, would she do that?

Was there ever any chance, for her not to end up like that?

A queen, loved and worshipped. Carved in the history and utterly alone. 

_ I'll wait for the sign _

_ I can't find anyone to stay _

_ But there's something in the light _

_ Saving our lives _

Sometimes she can’t help but imagine what could be if things didn’t get so messy and complicated and painful, if she have stayed in Canada. Then, maybe she would have learned how to be careless and young and not feel that nagging pressure of million eyes watching her so closely she didn’t feel like herself, sometimes. 

How does it feel, to be free? She doesn’t really remember. 

She feels older than she is, and older than she looks like. When she glances into the mirror and sees someone who keeps on lying to the world and to herself about what she wants and needs, about what she feels. 

_ Don't want your lies, I need truth _

Her reflection blinks at her, head tilted, as if challenging her.

Wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
